


Clarification

by Anonymous



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a window for asking whether you've agreed to a date or a heist, and Shepard suspects she's past it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



To Shepard's credit, it would have confused anyone. Date, Kasumi had said, but she'd also said crime and then she'd given Shepard a dossier, which didn't usually happen before her dates.

(Miranda, Shepard thinks, would have given her a dossier as foreplay. Not ambiguous at all. Good woman. Always knew where you stood with her.)

So Eleanor and Allison Gunn walk into a party full of very boring but extremely rich people, arm in arm, sip extremely expensive champagne and pretend to enjoy some extremely expensive art. By the third time the passed appetizer tray goes by on the gentle, buzzing hum of a mass effect-stabilized drone server, Shepard has begun to suspect that she isn't there to help Kasumi steal anything at all.

That's not to say that Kasumi hasn't stolen something, of course. There's a statue in her clutch that Shepard's pretty sure is an award, and if even Shepard can recognize that on sight, it's got to be one of the big ones. For acting, or singing maybe. Achievements in the field of general goodassery.

(Not, she tells herself with a strange, defensive prickle, for saving all of known civilization in the galaxy from the Reapers. None of _hers_ look like that.)

A Golden Relay or two tucked away for later is more habit than score for Kasumi Goto, though, and there's nothing at this party that looks promising. None of the art, at least. It's all muted colors and big, dark shapes. It's… boring. Maybe that's as far as Shepard's going to get as an art critic, but the thing about art is that you spend a lot of time looking at it when you're trying not to stare into someone's eyes during hours of long, familiar conversation.

Kasumi likes bold, rich colors and pleasant curves and her eyes crinkle at the edges when she smiles.

"You didn't need me for this."

Kasumi's smile is frozen beneath the whispering fringe of her veil. 

"I don't know what you mean."

"Guards without scanner lenses? One camera? No pressure sensors? You could have walked out with any of these under your arm."

"So you WERE paying attention." Kasumi pulls her in tighter, molding her body to Shepard's in a pleasant curve. She's smiling now. "Good. I was worried you just liked to look."

The next time, it's definitely a heist. Shepard steals a kiss at the beginning, just to make sure.


End file.
